Mariposas!
by Lurovia
Summary: Mariposas, que extraña sensación


Mariposas en el estómago, extraña sensación, curiosos los momentos en los cuales encuentro esos magníficos animales en mi interior, siempre cuando tú estás a mi lado, si siempre tú. Como no amarlo si es todo lo que siempre he necesitado, lo que he querido, con ti a mi lado no necesitaría de nadie ni nada más.

Es capaz de exponer sus propias ideas, de conocer mis temores y entenderlos, de analizarme cuanto o más me analizo a mi mismo, capaz de construir una fantasía con el solo uso de su voz, crear un mundo de realidades irreales solo para mí. Pero no lo ha hecho y no lo hará, pues no se imagina que yo existo en este mundo más que para complacer sus propias necesidades, que en realidad son totalmente diferentes a las mías, mi entrega es completa, ya es imposible poder quererle más, pero como culparlo si nunca he tenido el valor necesario para decirle que mi corazón con cada latido lo pide a mi lado, que cada suspiro mío es su propia respiración.

Por que en cada sitio que este, a mi memoria su figura vendrá, se ha corrompido mi pensamiento y ahora solo reina la nostalgia, cada espacio inerme de mi casa vibra por tu ausencia, cada objeto abandonado en el transcurso de esta vida junto a mí, ahí vives tu y yo sólo vivo en las cosas que vives tú.

Como quisiera odiarte más no puedo esta sentimiento que me provocas es insoportable, cada vez en más difícil levantarse en la mañana, es imposible dormir sin ti a mi lado, el frío de mi cuarto nunca a sido tan bajo como ahora que tu calor no esta conmigo en la madrugada. Ruego el cielo oírte llegar y que tomes tu cobija, que respires con ese ritmo que parece un arrullo para niños. ¿Por qué? Gritó con todo mi fuerza en la penumbra. ¿Por qué? Parece mi propio himno. En las profundidades de mi subconsciente apareces con cada vuelta en la esquina que doy, pero huyes de mí.

Miró mi escritorio y ahí estas en ese cuadro que yo pinte para ti aquel días de verano, es imposible dividir mi vida de la tuya están tan atadas, la maraña de recuerdos que es mi cabeza, se rehúsa a borrar por completo tu recuerdo. No lo soporto más, entre el deseo de olvidar es superior, regresas con mayor fuerza. Y por fin lloro el desconsuelo es inmedible, y lo único que haces es aparecer en la foto, aquella foto en las que estamos los dos tan feliz, que cruel mentira la que viví contigo a mí lado, dime corazón porque te empeñas en mantenerte en espera, cuánta repulsión se puede tener por uno mismo, jamás podré responder a eso, pero lo que se es que no es ni comparable con mi cinismo por que la verdad es que si tuviera mil años por vivir, mil años te esperaría.

Pero mi alma cada noche pide, que se te entregue lo mejor, que tus alforjas te sean llenas, tu hambre saciada y tú cuerpo querido, pero debes saber que nadie te podrá jamás amar más que yo, si como lo escuchas pues esas palabras que tanto rogaste para que salieran de mi boca, hoy en cada frase sobre ti sale de mis labios, por que esa es la realidad te amo, si pudiera ser medido el amor, mi amor por ti rompería el record. Pero es imposible que tanta pena me haya sido impuesta por Dios o por destino.

Cuanto te extraño, a menudo me recuerdas a mi, creo que esa frase me la han robado ya hace algunos años, por que yo ya no se quien soy pues lo que soy no es un yo sino un nosotros, y ahora se que no puedo vivir sin ti, por que esto que hago no es vivir sino recordar con la esperanza de que en el recuento de mi vida encuentre aquel mi motivo de ser, pero lo único que encuentro son millones de callejones sin salida que me llevan siempre a ti.

Odio, odio, odio… que no te pueda odiar, que por más que mi cabeza me indique que es lo correcto mi alma clama piedad por ti.

Amor, amistad, amigos, amantes, realidades ideales.

Falsedad, mentira, amigos, amantes, perdones reales.

Abandono, necesidad, amigos, amantes, crueles verdades.

Pero no tengo por que disimular, en la soledad, sólo queda esta alma en la intemperie, sin más abrigo que mi propio calor.

Calor, clamor, dolor… ir, huir, vivir…

Empieza a amanecer de nuevo, es hora de levantarme, tomare tus pantuflas, se que odias eso, pero lo hago y voy a la cocina y preparo ese tu desayuno favorito, te oigo gruñir desde el cuarto, sirvo la mesa y te espero, pero no llegas otra fantasía se quebró, y me regaño y me obligo a recordar que no volverás a aparecer por esa puerta y no podré volver a probar tus labios, me prometo que esta va a ser la última vez que voy a llorar, aunque se que es mentira, pues mañana volveré a llorar, por que tu no estás.

Por qué construyes castillos en los que luego no piensas vivir, cruel destino, amargo vino, largo camino…

Amor, amistad, amigos, amantes, sueños cantantes.

Falsedad, mentira, enemigos, contrincantes, días destrozantes.

Abandono, necesidad, mendigos, limitantes, amores desgarrantes.

Por que me guiaste a ese desgraciado sentimiento, amor, nunca lo tuve y no me hacia falta, pero tu me creaste esa realidad, donde estas ahora para saciar mis necesidades de amor, ¿quién te beso aparte de mi? ¿quién te enseño? no se debe preguntar, para poder amar me inculcaste.

No te basto con mi amistad incondicional, no te alcanzo mi entrega total, no te sobro mi presencia cada mañana, no te fue suficiente que fuera totalmente de ti, no te…

Amor, amistad, amigos, amantes, lealtad.

Amor, amistad, amigos, amantes, entrega.

Amistad, amigos, amor, amantes…

Ayúdame a vivir hoy también, enciende una vela para mí, dime que hacer como siempre lo hiciste, vuelve aunque sea por esta noche y acurrúcame pues tengo miedo otra vez por que tú no estás.

Aún me acuerdo el día que te conocí, esa bella cara me intrigo de entrada, el brillo de tus ojos era como ver una estrella, tu figura de atleta me termino por llamar la atención. En es mismo instante me dije: "reacciona jamás pasará". Me acuerdo cuando nos asignaron nuestro primer trabajo juntos, ese día en el almuerzo me descubrí queriendo comerte los labios a besos, una ansia sin igual de morderte ese terso cuello y unas ganas de acariciarte todo el cuerpo, y de tenerte entre mis brazos todos los días de mis vida.

La primera noche que dormiste en mis brazos me definí como el ser más completo de este mundo y de todos lo otros mundo.

Porque no te dije cuanto te ame, porque no te quedaste ni una noche más, porque no construiste un refugio para mi en otro lugar que fuera tu corazón, porque desperté sin ti toda la semana, porque no te besa hasta que mi boca supiera a ti, porque te amaré a mi realidad, porque te entregue mi ser. Por todo eso escribo para ti hoy.

Días O N'oches Todo Funciona Olvidando Recuerdos, Ganando Enfrentamientos Terribles Siempre Mientras Imaginas La Esperanza Adquirida Gracias A Incontables Necedades.

Desperté y no te encontré en tu almohada y me calló como un balde de agua fría la realidad, no te fuiste como llegaste porque te llevaste mi alma contigo.

Elefantes rosados, caballos azules, muertos reales.

Cuan vació soy yo y aún más sin ti, cuan vacía esta nuestra cama sin ti, cuan inútil es un "nosotros" sin "tros".

Mariposas en el estómago, extraña sensación, curiosos los momentos en los cuales encuentro esos magníficos animales en mi interior, ahora cuando tú estás en mi mente.


End file.
